Amy The Egyptian Goddess
by Kathryn The Evil Scientist
Summary: Characters from Doctor Who find out they are really all Egyptian Gods banished from their life by Set... Rory. Rated M for language and other... Stuff?


"Don't you ever feel like there is more to life?" Amy asked the Doctor. He looked up from the Tardis console and studied her expression before replying

"Are you asking me the meaning of life, or was that just code words for 'I'm bored'?" Amy stood up and walked over to where he leaned on the Tardis

"It was code for 'There's more to life than the Tardis'." She grabbed his bow tie and pulled him close to her

"Pond. Two things. Number one: Do not, ever, touch my bow tie. In any circumstancer10;" Amy cut him off

"Not even to undress you?" Damn. Caught him by surprise there

"Um. I don't know. And two... There's more to life than sex. Especially sex with me, because you're engaged to another guy. So either way, no touching please."

"Yeah, I realise. Rory, remember?" She held up her left hand which showed a nondescript diamond ring

"No, I don't think you do! You still touch me!" He wasn't angry... Just short tempered.

"You still touch me back! But anyway... I feel like there is some huge , massive thing that I've forgotten. I keep having these dreams about it."

"What sort of thing? I don't get dreams, but... Well. Life is odd. Memories don't make sense," The Doctor was in deep thought. "But about this dream?" He inclined his head towards Amy, gesturing for her to speak

"Well its like flashes of images. There's me, you, Rory, a blonde girl, a pale, dark haired man. And there are pictures of the Tardis, then, right at the end of the dream, I see the time/space continuum."

"Blimey. Sounds cool... Um. Anything else?"

"Yeah. Lots of Egypt. Except... It's a brand new Egypt. It glows with life."

"Glows?"

"Well everything is so new it glows."

"New?" He rummaged around the Tardis draws to find paper and a pen.

"Yes, new."

"The people you don't recognise, could you draw them for me?"

"I'm really not much of an artist..."

"I need those drawings. Stat." And with that, he ran out of the room and left Amy to find a spot to sit down and draw.

Rory entered the room several minutes later. "Whatcha drawing?"

"My dreams." Amy smiled up at him.

"What for?"

"For the Doctor."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Must be important..."

"It is."

"What is he a dream Doctor now or something?"

"Wouldn't surprise me!"

"Nothing does these days."

"Rory."

"Love you... Bye."

"Bye..." But he already left the room...

After finishing the drawings, Amy packed up and retired to her bedroom. The drawings got thrown on top of the clothes already covering her bed, and she threw herself on top of them.

She fell asleep.

"Amy!" The doctor shouted at her in a successful attempt to wake her up

She sat up, eyes wide open. He stood in front of her with the dresses in one hand and the drawings in the other.

"Amy, what are these?" He jiggled the arms that held the drawings

"My dreams, you twit!"

"Who are these people?"

"I don't know!"

"And what are these?" This time he indicated the white dress robes embellished with beads and golden thread

"I've been into dressmaking lately. Haven't got around to showing you yet, but Rory loves them."

"They're Egyptian."

"So?"

"Ancient Egyptian."

"So?"

"You dream of a new Egypt... It must be the Egypt of the past. Egypt when it was new. Back in the day."

"How do you know that?"

"The dresses come from the era of the beginning. The new Egypt... Well, The first Egypt."

"So?"

"So your 'dressmaking' is influenced by your dreams without you knowing, and these," He indicated the drawings "These are impossible."

"So I'm crazy?"

"Quite possibly."

Amy looked at the drawings. "So who are they?"

"This one is Rose," He held up a picture of 'the blonde girl'. "And this one is Jack Harkness. Well, Captain Jack Harkness," He held up the pale skinned, dark haired man. "And the rest are Egyptian gods."

"Is that bad?"

"Really, really bad."

"Why?"

"I don't know yet. It just is. But..."

"But...?"

"But I've seen these dresses before. But I have no memory of them. They just trigger this feeling, deep inside me. It's weird, and I will get to the bottom of it."

"So you're crazy then?"

"Yep."

"Thank God."

"What?"

Amy yells out loud to Rory: "Rory, he admitted it! He said he was crazy!" Rory ran into the room to reply

"Oh shit," He turned to the Doctor "Now I owe her £1000 and a status update!"

"Status Update?" The Doctor questioned, and Amy replied

"'I try to be funny, only to fail. I try to suck my dick, only to fail. I try to live my life, only to fail... Epically.' Facebook and twitter, by the way. " Rory was shocked

"What! I never said that!"

"You agreed to a status update of my choice! It took ages to come up with that line! Now everyone is going to see it... Just like you said 8 weeks ago." The Doctor looked at Amy

"Amy, I admit to being crazy all of the time. I admitted it just yesterday!"

"Oh well. Maybe I'm crazy then," She looked at Rory, who was grinning like a lunatic at the Doctor. "What is it, Rory?"

"I just won my bet with the Doctor. I don't know what I won yet, but I won!" The Doctor moved towards the door

"How about I give you too a night alone as a couple? I promise not to disturb you under any circumstances..." He looked around at Rory

"Thanks Doctor." Amy began to step out of her mini skirt and tank top "See you in the morning." Next Amy picked up one of the Egyptian dresses and showed it to Rory

"Hey. I saw you eyeing this one before... Would you like me to try it on for you?" Rory looked at the skimpy, see-through dress. Of course he wanted it on her!

"Only if you promise... That I will be the only one to ever see you in that dress." He took it out of her hands and slid it over her head and shoulders, and pulled her red hair out of the low neckline.

"I promise."

Half an hour later, and Rory was sound asleep on Amy's bed. Normally he was a light sleeper, waking up at the slightest of touch. But lately after they were done for the night, Amy would lace his tea with a sleeping agent, that let him sleep through the night. This gave her time to do... Other things.

"Hello Doctor." Amy strode into his bedroom and closed the doors

"Hello Amelia. What brings you here today, in that very, very sexy dress?" She walked over to the armchair, where he sat reading The Hitchhikers Guide To The Galaxy.

"I have a pain..."

"Oh. And where about is this pain of yours?" He put the book down and took off his glasses, and then studied Amy's body.

She lifted up her dress to touch her vagina with her hand. "Right about here." The Doctor slid his eyes down to where her hand was

"Maybe I should take a look for you?" He beckoned her closer

"I was hoping you would," As she stepped closer, the Doctor reached out and touched her clit. "You always make things better..."

"I'm afraid I don't have any medicine for you... I'll just have to use what I've got. Sorry!"

"Don't be!" Just then his finger found its way inside Amy's vagina, and she sat down on top of the doctor, straddling him. She grabbed his bow tie and started to take it off

"Ooh, you naughty girl. How dare you touch my bow?" Too bad it was on the floor now... And Amy was fastly getting the rest of his clothes off, while the Doctor put more and more fingers in her vagina.

"How dare you touch me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you want me to stop?"

"No, I haven't been touched like this for fucking ages!"

"What about last night?"

"No. This is better than last night."

"It will get even better!" As he spoke, he started moving his four fingers in and out at an enormous speed; faster than sex. With his other hand, he rubbed and pinched Amy's clit

"Wow. You sure do stick to your word!" And with that, three extraordinary things happened at once.

For one, Amy had an orgasm.

Secondly, Rory bust into the room, screaming something about Amy breaking her promise.

And three, Captain Jack materialised into the room, clad in white Egyptian dress clothes.

"Well then," He said, "I hate to interrupt, but..." He looked at the Doctor "You were about to fuck my wife!"


End file.
